Résultat de l'examen de rattrapage
by Ilunae
Summary: Les élèves de la classe A attendent leurs camarades ayant passer l'examen de rattrapage. Spoilers de l'arc en cours.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku et un peu Shinkami.

* * *

Les cours de la journée étaient finis et, les élèves de la classe A étaient tous dans la salle commune. Ils attendaient tous leurs camarades qui passaient l'examen de rattrapage pour les permis provisoires. Ils devraient bientôt rentrer.

Satou avait préparé des gâteaux pour célébrer leur réussite à l'examen. Dans le cas où ils auraient échoué, ce serait pour les consoler. Il était cependant sûr que les trois autres avaient réussi à obtenir leur permis provisoires. Les trois avaient beaucoup travaillé pour cela.

De plus, pour avoir été dans l'équipe de Bakugou pendant l'exercice d'entraînement contre la classe B, il savait à quel point ce dernier avait progressé. Si sa façon de s'adresser aux autres laissait encore à désirer, il était capable de travailler en équipe. Pendant leur match, il avait montrer qu'il se souciait de ses coéquipiers. Il avait su les menait à la victoire. Il avait donc toutes les chances de réussir cet examen.

Aoyama avait ramené du fromage pour tout le monde. Comme leurs camarades n'étaient pas encore arrivés, il avait décidé de nourrir Midoriya. Ce dernier acceptait de manger sans broncher. Il commençait à être habitué aux bizarreries de son ami.

Une partie de la classe était en train de débattre sur quels seraient les noms de héros des trois autres. Aucun des trois ne leur avait rien dit à ce sujet. Il n'était pas possible de dire que Todoroki avait choisi un vrai nom de héro. Celui de Bakugou avait été refusé par Midnight. Quant à Shinsou il n'avait intégré leur classe que très récemment.

Certains pensaient que Todoroki allait garder son prénom comme nom de héro. Pour d'autres, cela ne collait pas du tout avec son alter puisqu'il avait décidé d'utiliser ses flammes. Il lui en fallait donc un autre qui lui irait mieux.

Bakugou avait dû enfin comprendre pourquoi Lord explosion murder n'était pas passé. Le connaissant il avait dû choisir un nom classe comme Ground Zero. Cela lui irait très bien.

En fait, Kaminari savait déjà quel était le nom de héro de Shinsou. C'était lui qui l'avait choisi, après tout. Il n'avait rien dit aux autres parce qu'il trouvait cela plus drôle de les voir chercher. Ses camarades avaient des idées de nom très amusantes.

Pour Bakugou, il avait tenté de le questionner dans la matinée mais, son ami l'avait envoyé baladé.

"Ah ! Ils sont là !" s'écria Mineta en se levant.

Il fut suivi par la majorité de ses camarades qui entourèrent les trois autres.

"Alors comment ça s'est passé ?" demanda Ashido.

"A votre avis, bande d'idiots ? Vous nous prenez pour quoi ?"

"On a réussi l'examen tous les trois !" répondit Todoroki, beaucoup plus calme que son camarade.

"Félicitations, Kacchan !" dit Kaminari en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. "Je savais que tu réussirais !"

Il en fit de même avec Todoroki avant de reporter son attention sur Shinsou. Pendant ce temps, Bakugou tentait de se frayer un passage parmi les autres élèves de leur classe. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre qu'il était fatigué et qu'ils devaient lui foutre la paix ?

"Kacchan !" lança Midoriya en se dirigeant vers son ami d'enfance. Il avait enfin réussi à échapper à Aoyama. "Félicitations pour l'examen !"

A ce moment-là, les autres élèves décidèrent de les laisser parler entre eux. S'ils étaient toujours aussi curieux de connaître le nom que Bakugou avait choisi, il savaient qu'il valait mieux ne pas se mettre entre lui et Midoriya.

Satou avait déjà réussi à enfourner une part de gâteau dans la bouche de Todoroki et s'attaquait désormais à Shinsou sous le regard hilare de Kaminari.

"Au fait, Kacchan ! Qu'est-ce que tu as choisi comme nom de héro ?"

"Regarde par toi-même, foutu nerd !" répondit Bakugou en sortant son permis avant de le coller sous le nez de son ami d'enfance.

Midoriya fixa la carte pendant un instant. Quand il vit le nom écrit dessus, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Wah-chan !" s'exclama il sous le coup de la surprise.

"T'as quelque chose à me dire, Deku ?"

"Pas du tout ! Je ne pensais pas que tu choisirais ça mais, c'est un bon nom !" le sourire de Midoriya était aussi éclatant que d'habitude.

"C'est pas la peine de me complimenter pour ça ! Bon, je vais dormir !"

Il avait eu l'intention de prendre la direction de l'ascenseur mais, Satou décida de le retenir.

"Attends, Bakugou ! Tu n'as pas eu ta part de gâteau !"

"Tu vas bien prendre un bout de fromage, aussi !" dit Aoyama en allant les rejoindre.

"Mais foutez-moi la paix !"

Bakugou fut obligé d'accepter ce que les deux autres lui offraient. Il n'avait eu aucun autre moyen de se débarrasser d'eux. Pendant ce temps-là, Midoriya s'était fait encerclé par un autre groupe.

"Alors, il a choisi quoi comme nom ?" demanda Hagakure, curieuse.

"Kacchan !"

"Non, Deku-kun ! On veut savoir son de héro !"

"Kacchan !"

Le groupe allait encore insister mais, Todoroki vint à son secours.

"Non, c'est le nom qu'il a choisi ! Kacchan !"

Il fallut quelques secondes à tout le monde pour comprendre vraiment ce que venait de dire leur camarade. Quand ce fut le cas, il y eu une succession de cris provenant de toute part de la pièce.

Bakugou ne cesserait jamais de les surprendre.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
